Morgan Ackland
Name: Morgan Ackland Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Key Club, National Honors Society, chorus, track & field, academics Appearance: While not stunning by any means, Morgan isn't exactly hard to look at. Standing at 5'6, she has a runner's build, with long elegant but muscular legs and a fairly good figure. Her hair is black, which stands in stark contrast to her very pale skin, and hangs just below her shoulders on the rare occasions where she wears it down. Her eyes are a light blue and very slightly almond in shape. She has a small, sharp nose with a splash of freckles across its bridge and her high, jaunty cheekbones, along with fairly thin lips and below them a sharp and sculpted chin. While she doesn't go out of her way to dress conservatively, her wardrobe is more restrained than the average high school girl's. With the exception of the occasional baby tee, Morgan wears mostly blouses and polos. Jeans on her are a rare sight, as she prefers tan slacks or caprices. Most of her shoes are of brands like New Balance, nothing very flashy. All in all, she dressed as you'd expect your average casual office worker would. Biography: The first five years of Morgan's life were as happy as any child's could be. She lived with her mother, Rachel, and father in a small town in Connecticut. Her father ran the local newspaper and her mother was a stay-at-home mom, who by Morgan's fifth birthday was expecting twin girls. Shortly after the births of Olivia and Gretta, however, their father disappeared without warning. Police investigators found letters and an assortment of other evidence hinting that he had taken on a false identity and run off with his mistress. Distraught, Rachel sold their house and was taken in by her sister and brother-in-law in California while she tried to sort out her affairs. After about a year she found a decent secretarial job in Southern California and used the remaining funds from her dissolved marriage to rent a small apartment. It wasn't nearly big enough to hold her three daughters and herself, and she was determined to give them a better life than this. She began taking night classes with the goal of becoming a paralegal. It was around this time that Rachel began noticing drastic changes in her eldest daughter. While she had been leaving Gretta and Olivia at daycares, hiring babysitters, leaving them with the neighbors and finding ways to make sure her children were cared for during her almost constant absence, Morgan had apparently taken to being a motherly figure to her daughters. All of a sudden she became somewhat of a little adult, promoting Rachel to joke about how she "must have come out of the womb at forty". Despite this, it more disturbed her than anything. She felt Morgan had been robbed of her childhood. After two years of diligent work, Rachel finally earned her degree. Within the year she received a fairly decent job at a law firm and two years after was finally able to move her family to a nice house in the suburbs. She finally had the opportunity to be a proper mother to her children. That year Morgan began the fifth grade. She was a model student, excelling at everything she attempted. While Rachel was immensely proud of her, she was receiving troubling news from her teachers. Morgan apparently had trouble getting along with her classmates, and was described as "high-strung" and "edgy", among other things. One had even feared that Morgan may suffer from OCD. Rachel was worried for her daughter, but was relieved to see her personality undergo another change, this time for the better, as she entered high school. Morgan continued her phenomenal performance in academics and sports into her freshman year, but much of her tenseness was gone. While many of her classmates still regarded her as "prissy", she did manage to make many friends, especially through track and volunteering with Key Club. Midway through her junior year she met James Ellet, who had just moved from Washington, when he joined her indoor track team. The two became fast friends, and eventually developed a relationship. As the year wore on, Morgan learned more of James's problems with drinking and smoking and suddenly he was more someone to care for and mold than he was a boyfriend. Dismayed, James dumped her that summer, though they did stay close friends and he did try to take her advice and quit both. By her senior year, Morgan had decided to pursue a career in nursing. She scheduled as many science- and math-related AP classes as her counselor would allow, increasing her perfectionist tendencies tenfold and trying the patience of many of her friends. Fortunately (or rather unfortunately, given the situation), her hard work was supposed to have paid off. She was accepted to Charles Drew University and expected to be able to pay most of her way through on scholarships. Advantages: Fairly logically-minded, determined Disadvantages: Not the most well liked person, prone to caving in or snapping under so much stress Designated Number: Female Student no. 76 The above biography is as written by choic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Lint Roller Conclusions: I've got a good feeling about G76. Something tells me that she has the motivation to push herself to win, assuming she gets a better weapon. That, or she'll snap and take it out on everyone else. Bring in the ratings, G76! Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: Lint Roller (issued) Allies: James Ellet Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: After some time on the island, Morgan Ackland and James Ellet found themselves at the overgrown trail, where they paused for rest and to discuss their situation. There they stumbled across the remains of Danielle Champney's belongings, including a cell phone and laptop. Although Morgan attempted to use the phone, it was out of batteries, which infuriated her. James attempted to calm her, but inadvertently riled her up even more when he suggested that they should kill to defend themselves should they run into a player. Furious, Morgan stalked off into the brush, with James following. They resurfaced at the chapel, deciding to make their way inside after reconciling. When James noticed that the door was ajar, he left Morgan outside and entered the small house of worship, hoping to find a friendly face. After J.R. Rizzolo briefly spoke him him (but left, believing him to be a threat) he returned to the outside of the chapel and collected Morgan. The two of them moved further into the building but were surprised by the body of Antonio Legarda. After deliberating for a moment, they decided to remove his corpse from the church. Once they were outside, however, they were noticed by Neil Sinclair, Warren Pace, and various other members of SADD. As the group confronted the two students, they were interrupted by Joe Cande who stumbled onto the scene before passing out. Although Morgan moved to help the fallen student, James directed her to stay back before administering first aid. As the group moved into the church, Morgan hung back, terrified by the multitude of students and planning to run as soon as James came looking for her. When he did, she asked him to leave with her, but he refused to leave the injured boy. Reluctantly, Morgan reentered the chapel. After some discussion by the other members of the group, Hannah Rose, in an attempt to help out, removed the wooden stake from the body of Pascal Stonely and offered it to Morgan as a weapon. Morgan, disgusted by the grisly item, fled with James to the oratory in an attempt to regain her composure. While they were there, they heard gunshots and barricaded themselves in the small room, eventually falling asleep. When they woke, they realized that someone was in the main area of the chapel. James left Morgan in the oratory in order to try and grab his bags, but was interrupted by the announcement - and by the chapel becoming a danger zone. Terrified, he bolted away, leaving Morgan, who had no choice but to run as well. Eventually, she stumbled into the graveyard, tripping and falling over a gravestone and partially unearthing the body of Ken Lawson. As she vomited in fear and panic, she was approached by Noah Jacobs, who asked if she was alright. Before she could fully reply, Velvet Retsiloh bolted through the graveyard, calling out a warning to beware of John Rizzolo. Shortly afterward Dawn Beckworth and Johnny Lancer entered the graveyard as well, but before they could really do anything the Riz appeared, firing at the small group before running onwards. It was then that the announcement began. As the list of the dead continued, Noah, Dawn, and Johnny all took off, leaving Morgan alone as Danya announced that the graveyard was now a danger zone. Exhausted mentally and physically, she didn't move, allowing the time to run out and her collar to explode. Post-Game Evaluation: Way to disappoint, G76. Not only did she never pick up a decent weapon, she never even got in a fight! What a damn waste of space, didn't even have the decency to give us a gory death. I guess my instincts were wrong on this one. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Morgan, in chronological order. V3: *Desperation *The Science of Selling Yourself *A Convoluted Conventicle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Ackland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students